Chess is usually played by two persons in a confined space with the following limitations:
a) Limited corporal (body) movement, typically in a seated position; and limited physical and mental comfort. PA1 b) Limited playing time, because the players can not leave without worry that the chess set will be disturbed during a break in the game. PA1 c) Limited surrounding spectators because it is hard for them to follow the game with comfort; this is worse with computer chess. PA1 d) Limited means to allow visibility of game to others. PA1 e) Limited possibility to display the whole chess set permanently during and after the game; thus limiting the participation and practice by more people, at any time, of this important mankind's resource to develop personal analytical skill at any age.
The present invention was developed to eliminate all these limitations yet provide a simple and not sophisticated device.